


Passion or Coincidence

by kenshincha



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Divorce, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Healing, M/M, POV Bucky Barnes, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 11:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13589382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenshincha/pseuds/kenshincha
Summary: Steve and Tony divorced three years ago. Or so Bucky thought until a lawyer from Stark Industries arrives to refinalize the divorce.





	Passion or Coincidence

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since CACW, I wanted a divorce breakup-and-makeup fic. This is my attempt. It's been a while since I've seriously written anything, so this is my first push back into writing. On top of that, this is very different than the stories I've written in the past. 
> 
> THIS IS BUCKY, STEVE AND TONY FRIENDLY. Bucky starts in a very low place in his life. He's very angry at himself and the world. Everyone is wronged, and everyone is to blame. But this is a fic about healing. There's no sad endings here. 
> 
> End game is Steve/Tony. I'm leaning towards Bucky pairing up with someone but I'm on the fence.
> 
> Title from the song Ordinary World by Duran Duran. 
> 
> Warnings: Bucky is dealing with PTSD, but I'm not planning to getting too graphic into his past. Feel free to comment if you have any concerns.

Bucky blinked.

Dark. Curtains shut. Barest glow from the edges. His bed under him. His feet on stiff carpet. Cold.

He shivered, only now becoming aware of the goosebumps covering his skin. The arm was a dead weight. A hard chunk of metal fused to his shoulder.

He had no idea how long he'd been sitting here.

"Buck." It was Steve, just on the other side of the door. "You okay in there?" It must not be the first time he'd called.

"Yeah," he said back, his voice like gravel. Clearing his dried out throat hurt. "Yeah. Just a slow morning."

Steve paused, knowing what that meant, and what Bucky wanted. Or didn't want. "I'm heading out to work. I've told Sam I'd help him at the VA after if you wanted to come." Subtle, Steve.

"Maybe." Bucky said, noncommittal because he probably wasn't gonna go, but he didn't like to say no to Steve.

Steve knew what that meant too. Bucky didn't hear a sigh, but he was sure Steve gave one. "See you tonight."

"Yeah."

Only when he heard the front door close did Bucky finally get up to get dressed. It was Saturday, and he didn't have work, so he put on his thickest sweats and baggiest hoodie. The arm still wasn't responding much, but other than a quick struggle to put it through the sleeve, he didn't have trouble.

He kept that hand in the sleeve as he opened the door, and was hit with the smell of caffeine. In the kitchen, he found a pot of coffee already brewed.

Steve didn't like coffee, so the sight unclenched something in his chest.

The heat of his first cup did a lot to thaw out his head. He was half way through his second cup when there was a terse knock at the door.

He immediately tensed, looking at the glasses cabinet where a loaded gun was hidden. He felt the fingers on that hand twitch. No one came to their door unannounced. None of their friends knocked like that. Steve wouldn't knock if he had to come back.

The knock repeated, shooting down any hope that it was just someone leaving a takeout menu on the doorknob.

After tearing his eyes away from the cabinet, Bucky set his mug down, and deliberately walked away.

He wasn't half way across the world. He wasn't in a war zone. He was home. He was safe.

A peek through the peephole showed a skinny man in a suit who looked like he was smelling something horrible. When Bucky cracked open the door without undoing the chain, the man sneered like he found the source of the smell.

"Are you Steven G. Rogers?" he asked.

"And if I am?" Bucky shot back. There was no way he was letting this guy anywhere near Stevie without knowing why.

"I am Gerald Orzman, and I represent Mr. Tony Stark and Stark Industries. I have some things I wish to discuss with you."

A cold shiver went down his spine. "What do you want?"

"As I said," the man started with a forced smile. "I have some matters that I wish to discuss with you. If you would allow me into your... abode, I could explain."

Everything was telling Bucky to slam the door on the snob's face, but he doubted this was something that could be ignored into going away.

Plus, his curiosity was getting the better of him. "Alright."

He shut the door to undo the chain, then opened it again to let the man in. The man stood awkwardly next to the closed door before following Bucky into the kitchen. Bucky didn't get any threatening vibes off the guy, but he still liked the idea of a gun being nearby.

Bucky sat down, and Orzman did as well. Bucky didn't bother warning him it was the wobbliest chair, watching his pinched face as he tried to steady his seat.

"Now, Mr. Rogers." He brought up his briefcase with a creak in his chair. He took a long moment to spin the number lock before opening it.

Bucky was starting to lose his patience. "What?"

Orzman produced a bundle of papers with a flourish. He pushed it across the table towards Bucky, who only glanced at it. "It has come to our attention that an unfortunate error has been made. The divorce was never finalized, and you are, officially, still married to Mr. Stark."

Bucky stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Unfortunate, yes," Orzman said, as if agreeing to something Bucky said. "However, this is very easily rectified." He took out a large, expensive-looking pen and offered it to Bucky. "We have rewritten the paperwork to also include a million dollar settlement for any inconvenience."

Bucky stared at the pen.

Orzman huffed. "Mr. Rogers, I realize this may be a shock to you, however if you would just sign, you may go back to your," he glanced around trying to hide a grimace, "I'm sure, quite fulfilling life. You will receive the million dollars in the next 5 to 10 business days."

The lawyers voice jump-started his brain, and Bucky sent him a dark glare. He stood, and Orzman jumped up himself in shock. "And he just thought he could fucking sic some lawyer and that would be fucking it? He doesn't even have the balls to show up himself?"

"Mr. Rogers!"

Bucky pointed to the door with his good hand. "Out.”

Orzman hesitated, but frowned and closed his briefcase. "Very well. If you would prefer stronger legal action, than so be it. But I promise you, that million dollar settlement will not be offered again."

"Out!" Bucky snapped.

The lawyer was quick to head out of the door. When he turned to speak, Bucky slammed the door on his face.

He couldn't believe it. He felt his hands, both of them, curl into fists so tight it was difficult to loosen them. That fucking rich prick. Bucky wondered if Stark even batted an eye when he found out about it. He was probably just annoyed.

When he turned back around, he saw the paperwork still sitting on the kitchen table. The lawyer's gilded card sat on top.

Bucky was determined now. He went into his bedroom and changed his pants into the stained jeans he'd worn yesterday. He grabbed the contract, throwing the card in the trash, and was out the door.

The subway ride to downtown was uncomfortable, and not just because of the sweaty press of people around him.

Tony Stark. Bucky hadn't actually thought about that asshole in over a year. Never again was too fucking soon.

What Steve ever saw in that traitorous, egotistical bastard, Bucky never knew.

Sure, Stark was rich, and Bucky could begrudgingly say also charismatic and good-looking, but Steve was no dummy. That wasn't anything that would fool him. Stark could charm his way into people's bank accounts and their beds, but that's all it was. There wasn't any depth to that.

They said he developed weapons, that he was smart. Bucky was sure he just paid off a bunch of people to let him sign his name between his martinis.

Bucky had been to a few weapon demos, including the one when Steve met Stark. The guy talked big about protecting soldiers and efficiently ending the conflicts.

Turns out it was all lies.

When his stop finally came, Bucky wasted no time getting out onto the street. It was still another two blocks, but he didn't need to look at street signs to know which way to go. This was unfortunately a route he was familiar with.

And then, there it was. Stark Tower. Proof that Stark was compensating for the smallest dick in the world.

Bucky knew if he walked into the lobby, he wouldn't get anywhere. Instead, he walked past to the next block and a nondescript garage door.

He didn't have to wait long before someone swiped to get into the door next to it and he rushed over, grabbing it before it closed and slipping in. He followed the wall to the right until he reached an area with an unmarked elevator and a line of black cars with black out windows.

He'd hoped that the elevator would just open. He'd seen Stark, and Steve, just press the call button. But it didn't light up. Bucky only hit it a few times, paranoid that too many would make the security system suspicious.

Bucky grit his teeth and sat down on the ground next to the doors. Stark was one of the richest men in the world. Bucky was an idiot for thinking he could just waltz right up to his office. The guy may not even be in the country. He should just go home and give the contract to Steve. Let him actually decide what to do with it.

The sound of a car approaching spiked Bucky's adrenaline, and he scrambled around the nearest blackout car. He stayed crouched to stay hidden. As soon as the people left, he'd get out of here.

Bucky didn't bother to look at who it was until he heard one of them speak. He didn't know what he said, but he fucking knew that voice.

He looked over his cover and saw Happy Hogan next to an open door. And then Tony fucking Stark stepped out. He didn't even think before jumping up.

"Stark!"

They both started, and Hogan pulled out a gun.

Stark stared at him. Or Bucky assumed he did since he was wearing a huge pair of sunglasses. "Barnes?"

"I need to talk to you."

Hogan seemed particularly irritated. "Boss, I'll get rid of him."

Stark rolled his eyes, and waved Hogan away. "Only in your dreams, Happy." He moved out from behind his bodyguard to regard Bucky. "I think I've got some time."

Bucky eyed Hogan as he slowly walked around the car.

Stark glanced at Hogan. "Don't worry. He's putting it away, right?"

Hogan looked like he wanted to protest, but put it back in the holster. He didn't clip it back in.

Stark strolled over to the elevator and pushed the call button, which lit up and immediately opened the doors.

Bucky frowned but followed Stark in.

When the elevator doors shut, leaving a very unhappy Hogan in the garage, Stark took off his sunglasses.

He looked old. Older than the three years since he'd last seen him would account for. There was a tired slump to his shoulders that you never saw on the magazine covers or tabloids.

Stark tapped on his phone, as if Bucky was just some guy riding the elevator with him.

Bucky looked ahead, gripping his hands into fists. He wondered if Stark was calling for security. Sure it didn't make sense to invite Bucky up just to boot him out again, but god only knew why Stark even agreed to speak with him. Bucky hadn't even thought about it at the time, not questioning when he was getting what he wanted.

The elevator didn't open to a horde of armed security guards. It was a harried-looking young man waiting for the elevator, and trying to flip through a binder while holding onto a huge paper coffee cup.

When Stark led them past, the man didn't even even notice his boss as he gave Bucky a double take. Bucky shifted his shoulders, making sure the metal hand was still in his pocket. He was suddenly aware if what exactly he was wearing.

Okay so maybe he could have at least put on a nicer hoodie not covered in stains.

The walk around the cubicles was uneventful, save for the fact that everyone was paying Bucky far more attention than the infamous man he was following. The curious eyes made his skin crawl, and he fought against ducking his head.

The office Stark gestured him into was large, ornate, but looked unused. Bucky wasn't sure if this was Stark's actual office or just someone else's he was appropriating. He probably owned the whole building, he could do whatever he wanted.

Stark walked over to a wet bar behind the desk and picked up a heavy looking crystal decanter. "Drink?"

Bucky frowned. "It's ten in the morning, Stark."

The man shrugged, and poured himself a glass, not bothering with ice. "I'm still on Hong Kong time." He took a huge gulp, and studied Bucky. "When's the last time you had that arm checked?"

Bucky became acutely aware of the metal at his side. It didn't matter how hidden Bucky's arm was, its presence would always be there where Stark was concerned. "I'm not here to talk about that," he gritted out.

Stark nods and motions for Bucky to sit, which he reluctantly does in one of the chairs in front of the desk. "So, Steve's not in jail or the hospital," Stark said, waving his phone. That must have been what he was doing in the elevator. "You're here to talk. Talk."

Bucky glared, but it wasn't like he was interested in small talk. "I want to know what the fuck you think you're doing." He pulled out the contract and tossed it onto the desk. The paper was slightly crumpled, from Bucky's hands gripping it on the journey over, but Stark didn't seem bothered as he sat behind the desk and smoothed it out.

Stark's eyes darted across the page. He paused bringing his drink half way up before setting it down. His stare intensified as he flipped quickly through the pages.

Stark put down them down. "Someone gave these to Steve?"

"No," Bucky said before he could think about it. He hadn't exactly been impersonating Steve, but he had not doubts Stark could make it stick if he wanted to. "A lawyer came to the door. Said he worked for you. Asked if I was him. I didn't say yes."

Stark smirked, something that actually looked genuine. "And you didn't say no," he concluded. He flipped through the pages again, the smile fading from his face. "Describe this lawyer to me."

"So you can fire him for giving this to the wrong guy?"

He said seriously, "So I can fire him for representing me without my permission to facilitate something I don't want."

Bucky glared. "What are you talking about?"

"We both signed the divorce papers, but I blocked it. It was never submitted, so it was never finalized." Before Bucky could say anything, Stark asked again, "Who was the lawyer?"

"I don't know. Osborne or something."

Stark's eyes flitted across the page. "Orzman. Yeah, this is his wording."

"He really wanted me — Steve — to sign it." Bucky leaned back in his chair. "He offered a million dollars to make this go away. He must have been desperate."

Stark snorted. "No. He was hoping Steve was stupid and greedy."

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Bucky was starting to get pissed off. He'd always felt stupid around Stark.

Stark raised an eyebrow. "It's none of your fucking business, but since you brought this to me, instead of Steve," he paused. "There was a prenup, but Steve didn't know that in the fine print, it only applied to patents and shares in Stark Industries and its holdings. In the event of our divorce, Steve would get half of everything else I owned. Which is a lot."

Bucky gaped at him. "What the fuck. Is that why you stopped the divorce? Were you trying to find a way around it?"

Stark gave him a withering look. "What do you think Steve demanded out of this divorce, Barnes? Nothing." He threw his hands up. "He refused anything. He only wanted what he came with because—" Stark stopped. His throat worked as if he was trying to keep something in or out. "Because of his fucking pride."

Bucky knew Stark was right, Steve wouldn't have taken anything that wasn't his.

Stark idly flipped through the contract once more. "What did Steve have to say about this?"

Bucky shifted. "He never saw it."

Stark stared down unseeing at the papers for a long time.

There was a sharp knock before the door immediately opened.

Pepper Potts walked through with a thunderous expression on her face, and regarded Bucky. She opened her mouth to speak, but she paused when she glanced at Stark's solemn expression. Whatever she was going to say, she settled on, "Your next appointment is becoming impatient, Mr. Stark."

Stark nodded. "Right. If you could just give us..." He motioned to Bucky.

She didn't look happy, but acquiesced and shut the door.

Stark stood. He walked around the desk and offered the contract back. "I'm going to look into this. But you can show Steve. And if this is what he wants..." Stark stopped. "Show him. If he wants nothing, if he wants the million, if he wants everything, he'll get it."

Bucky stared at contract before taking it and standing as well. He felt numb. This wasn't what he's expected. He'd wanted to come in here and accuse Stark of sweeping Steve under the rug. He'd wanted Stark to sneer and say this was all his idea. He'd wanted to be able to punch him out.

Instead his chest was a jumble of sparking wires.

Stark led him to the door and opened it. Potts was still there, along with a glaring Hogan and two other security officers.

Stark rolled his eyes. "Stand down. Mr. Barnes is leaving quietly." He gave Hogan a meaningful look before turning to Bucky and holding out his hand.

It was his left.

Bucky stood frozen. He couldn't even tell if he was trying to take it or not. All he knew was that the arm stayed unmoved at his side.

He looked up at Stark, expecting cruel amusement. Instead, all he saw was calculating concern.

Stark dropped his hand. He turned and gave Hogan a smack in the chest, startling the man who had been glaring at Bucky for the perceived disrespect. "You will kindly escort my guest down to the lobby," he commanded before leaving in the other direction with Potts.

Hogan didn't look happy, but he and the other two security guards led Bucky out of the building without any threats. He was sure Hogan would have loved to slam the door on him if it hadn't been revolving.

The subway ride back was even more uncomfortable.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think. I love every kudo and comment I receive!
> 
> I'm also looking for a beta if anyone is interested, both to look for errors and endlessly hash out ideas.


End file.
